La Tarea
by RyMTY
Summary: Tarea oh dulce tarea la herramienta de la trituracion infantil y del grillito


**Hey Amigos Shinigamis Ponis Tacos Waffles y Tacos me extrañaron :D ?**

**Todos : No ಠ_ಠ**

**Yo: Yo tambien los amo**

**despues de estar varias semana inactiva por examenes que me mato del todo Hoy les Traje un Fic Nuevos que se titula **

**La Tarea**

**Bien ustedes saben como son mis fics**

**Musica Y Maestro (no hay musica TT-TT)(aaa pero yo si tengo :D)**

* * *

_**En El Salon de clases**_

**-Hey Mio :3/saluda/**

-Ola Ritsu /saluda/

**-Oyeee que alegria /sarcastica/**

-Hicistes La Tarea /pregunta/

**-No manches Habia Tarea /bromeando/**

-no la hicistes verdad ಠ_ಠ

**-si, si la hice**

-en serio/ asombrada/

**-si /asiente/**

-donde esta ?

**-orita veras /se sienta /**

-ok

**-que toca /pregunta/**

-sawako

**-sabes / se levanta/**

-que /la mira/

**-al rayos la tarea /empiza a caminaral/ rayos la materia /se va a la puerta/al rayos aqui yo me voy /corre hacia la ventana/aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Mario Help me****/acento italiano/**

- Ritsu Estas bieeen /gritando

**-/en el suelo/y mis organos /diciendo bajito/**

-estara bien

**-rayos /queda inconciente/**

la tarde despues

**-hoy aprendi algo mio /diciendo y caminando/**

-que nunca tienes que aventarte /caminando/

**-no /negando/**

-que nunca tienes que tomar un monster/caminando/

**-no/negando/**

-que nunca tienes que quemar casas en hallowen/caminando/

**-no/negando/ y aparte eso fue por los dulces**

-que nunca tienes que participar en un fic de un niño de 13 años que es adicta a la fanta y tiene poderes sobrenaturales y pelea a muerte contra UnNoticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador y Corredor y Vaquero con Surfista

**-tengo contrato con ella y tu tambien**

-entonces

**-que nunca pidas a ayuda a goku cuando estas callendo TT-TT**

-no era mario

**-disculpa y tu eres**

Zaz

**- buenas noches /queda inconciente/**

_**Fin**_

* * *

**I buoni amici non vorrei chiarire aspettano gola /parando de hablar/ Bueno amigos ha sido todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado si ya se corto y sin imaginacion pero hoy la profe me mato el grillito con el examen que por cierto saque un 10 obvio 10 de 100 puntos **

**aveces pienso que estudiar no me funciona**

**bueno dejen**

**Tacos digo Reviws**

**Amenazas **

**Tomates (eeeh Tomatitos eeeeh :D)**

**Criticas**

**Fanta (por que es irresistible tomar Fanta:D)**

**Yuri (ewe)**

**antes de irme dire algo**

**Pregunta:**

**¿Alguien sabe como desbloquear Hotmail ?**

**quiero que me ayuden**

* * *

**El Exorcismo**

**Yo: oye Ritsu que haces**

**Ritsu: viendo un video sobre exoscismo**

**Yo: asi que bien**

**Ritsu: oye RyMTY Como se siente exorsisar a alguien**

**Yo: yo que se**

**Ritsu: asi te acuerdas del poseidoಠ_ಠ**

**Yo: eh? /recordando/**

**Flash Back**

***sonidos de un rayo***

**habia una persona en una cama tenia ojos rojos estaba poseido (:no me digas:)**

**Yo: Ya Salgaseee de una vez /entarndo/**

******El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador y Corredor y Vaquero con Surfista:** Jamas ...cabron... del... diablo...

**Yo: osea tu cabron o yo**

******El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador y Corredor y Vaquero con Surfista**: No...no... wey... es un insu...insulto generico

**Yo: Woooooooow que insultooooo /sarcastica/ el mejor insulto del año /aplaudiendo/**

******El Noticiero Zombie que se hizo Luchador y Corredor y Vaquero con Surfista**: Callateeee aaaaaa /vomita sobre RyMTY/

**Yo: No mames puercoooooo /enojada/ Salgaseeee de una vez o que eres pikachu o que**

**Poseido: No /vomita de nuevo/**

**Yo:/se sacude/ okey okey /apunta al poseido con su dedo / tu querias pinchi bulubulu /se sale de la habitacion/**

**Poseido: asi... que vas ... hacer ... cabron ... eh eh**

**Yo: ****/entra de nuevo con una maquina y ropa diferente/(como el de los cazafantasmas)**

**Poseido:dkhhjsfhdshfksdfkjf**

**Yo:/disparando/te dije cabron /disparando/te dije /disparando / pero noooo el fantasma no quiere salirse**

**Poseido:dnkdfnvmfffg**

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Yo: ya me a acorde**

**Ritsu : oye /le toma la mano/ crees que mio este poseida**

**Yo: eh /nerviosa/**

**Mio: quien esta poseida /aparece detras de Ritsu/**

**Ritsu :/empieza a rezar/perdoname maria purisima de los angeles y tacos con fantas y waffles /rezando/**

**Todo se escurece**

**Yo: es Hora de dormir :3**

**Fin**

**ewe**

* * *

Canciones

Porta - Lo que se avecina

Keyn - Distinto por Instinto


End file.
